Defy Convention
by Nicole Renee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are BOTH seniors, and it's once again time for prom. Will the students of McKinley allow Kurt and Blaine to attend without incident? Not likely.


FYI: In my fan fiction, started before Season three began, Blaine is NOT a junior. I'm sure no one will object.

Prom 2012

"Defy Convention"

"A lot of you are graduating shortly, and that means I only have so much time left to teach you everything I can." Mr. Schuster announced to the New Directions one afternoon in late May.

He moved toward the white board with a marker ready in his right hand, and wrote out the word 'Conventional.'

"In 2006," he said, turning back to face them, "Elton John and Eminem performed at the Grammys together, much to the shock of viewers and other artists alike. Musicians with separate careers frequently work together to produce great songs, but sometimes the most unexpected collaborations give us the best results."

"Justin Timberlake started out in a boy band, and now he works with some of the greatest hip hop artists of the day," said Artie.

"Exactly," said Mr. Schuster. "These partnerships challenge musical conventions; reminding us that greatness can and does transcend genres. We here in this club have always known ourselves to be a group of misfits, each from so many kinds of backgrounds and musical styles. But you've managed to form an unlikely bond, and create beautiful music together. All of you are so different, but somehow we work both in spite of and because of those differences. If there is anything I am proud of as the director of this club, it is that."

Mr. Schuster took a moment to collect himself, still not sure he was ready to say goodbye to the many faces he'd no longer be seeing in this choir room come graduation. "This week, I want you all to partner up, and find a song that defied the expected norms. We'll start performances tomorrow for whoever's ready."

Artie and Puck were the first to volunteer the next afternoon. They performed an excellent rendition of Nelly and Tim McGraw's "Over and Over Again," Puck tackling Tim's parts, and Artie nailing Nelly's impassioned verses with ease.

"That was a great choice," Mr. Schuster. Hip Hop and Country are two genres that can seem too different to go together, but when Nelly and Tim McGraw teamed up, they propelled this song to the top of the charts.

"Mr. Schuster, Blaine and I are ready to perform our duet as well," said Kurt.

"Okay, let's hear it," Mr. Schu replied. They took their place on two stools in the center of the room. Blaine adjusted his guitar strap on his shoulder, and began to play.

Blaine: I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>'Hey, you know, this could be something  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<p>

_Both: So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
><em>  
>Kurt: I remember every look upon your face<br>The way you roll your eyes  
>The way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing  
>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<p>

_Both: I think of you and everything's okay  
>I'm finally now believing<br>_  
><em>That maybe it's true<br>That I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

Blaine: I remember what you wore on the first day  
>Kurt: You came into my life and I thought, 'Hey,' <p>

The boys reached out their hands and locked their fingers together as they belted out the final chorus of their number. 

_Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>But I'll figure it out<br>When all is said and done  
>Two is better than one<br>Two is better than one_

The rest of the glee club was silent until the strings of Blaine's guitar were completely still.

"That song is great and all, said Santana with a confused look, "but I don't get how it challenges musical conventions. The only artistic irony here is that two dudes just covered a love song by a band called 'Boys like Girls.'"

"Right," said Blaine with a smile. Confusion now colored the rest of their faces.

"Blaine and I have taken a little creative liberty in our interpretation of this week's assignment. While there have been many like-gendered duet partners throughout the whole of pop culture, how many of those collaborations have been love songs?" Kurt's question was met with silence. "That's because couples like Blaine and me are rarely, if ever, represented outside of the Broadway circuit. This duet by a country pop princess and _unfortunately_ named emo-band may not have challenged _musical_ conventions," he said pointedly.

"But Kurt and I performing the song together challenges social ones," Blaine finished.

"Nicely put," Kurt said, with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a nod. He leaned in, and reached up to sweetly plant a kiss on Kurt's cheek that made everyone in the room smile softly.

"That's an excellent point, guys," said Mr. Schuster. "You know, a good artist doesn't just defy the expected by mixing musical genres. Some of our favorite artists are perfect examples of how much of an impact music has on society as a whole. Artists like Michael Jackson, Madonna, and of course, Gaga, have used their art as a way to get people talking, thus becoming a catalyst for change."

"Be the change you wish to see in the world," Santana quoted allowed, looking unusually somber.

"Precisely," said Mr. Schuster, pointing at Santana. "A recording artist can urge us as listeners to re-think the accepted norms in our own culture that are not only unjust, but that can hold all of us back from experiencing something that is truly beautiful simply because we've never taken the time to understand it. Kurt and Blaine have just presented us with a challenge to one such accepted social norm; is a love song sung as a duet only a love song when performed by a male/female counterpart?"

"I think we just got the answer to that question, Mr. Schu," piped up Mercedes. Kurt shot her a conspiratory wink.

"I couldn't agree more. Not what I originally had in mind, but really nice work guys," said Mr. Schuster.

Mercedes and Kurt strode past the sea of colorful prom posters plastered over every inch of the hallway. Several of the colorful signs displayed pictures of prom court candidates, their faces smiling unnaturally above cheesy catch phrases. Kurt looked uncomfortable, and Mercedes placed on hand on his shoulder.

"So, what are you going to wear to prom this year? It's going to be hard to top the kilt."

"I'm going with a simple rental this year. Nothing too flashy. Just a little something from the Armani spring collection. Blaine and I had to drive to Cincinnati just to find a rental place that even knew who Armani was, but it was worth it.

"Yeah, I see what you mean by simple." Mercedes laughed.

"I will never be anyone but myself, Mercedes, but I would like to walk away from this prom without my name being called into any microphones. Honestly, Blaine and I considered not even going."

"What?" cried Mercedes, and she stopped dead in the hallway. "Kurt, I know you're still upset about what happened, but I think people feel really bad about that now. Most of the people who voted for you were just going along with a few of the jocks and popular kids who were trying to stir thing up."

"Who cares," said Kurt, unconcernedly. "We're going, Mercedes. We're not going to let anyone take senior prom from us, but let's just hope for a conventional outcome this year. You know, one _it_ girl plus one _it_ guy equals prom royalty. Then, we can all forget who won by the time the first semester of college rolls around."

"You never know, maybe you and Blaine will take it this year," she suggested with a smile, reliving their amazing duet yesterday. They had been through so much together the past two years, and Mercedes couldn't think a more deserving couple. "You know, both elected as prom _kings_." Kurt looked baffled and then realized from the look on her face that she was not joking.

"Ha!" Kurt laughed so hard he had to grip Mercedes shoulder for support. "Mercedes, please, that will never happen. Some of the kids at this school may feel bad about what they did to me last year, but they will never be able to go slightly outside of their carefully cultivated social hierarchy and elect two gay prom kings. That's _insane._"

"No it's not," she argued. "There has been stuff on the news about couples like you and Blaine putting their names in the race, and winning."

"Not in Ohio," he said, still shaking his head.

"Weren't you the one who was just giving the glee club that impassioned speech about defying social conventions? Why shouldn't you and Blaine be considered?"

"I don't disagree with you," Kurt conceded. "I would love the chance to share a spotlight slow dance with my dashing honey after been _honored_ by my peers rather than publicly mocked. To feel not only accepted for a change, but actually liked, and even admired." Kurt's face betrayed little of the longing he felt at the image he'd created, and if Mercedes hadn't known him so well, she probably wouldn't have noticed any change, "but it's never going to happen," he said shaking his head. Mercedes scowled at him, and Kurt patted her shoulder consolingly. "Best to keep our dreams realistic, like the idea that one day rather than having to fight off throngs of slushy laden bullies, we will both be world renowned divas fighting off throngs of worshipful fans. Now _that_ I can see actually happening," Kurt smiled broadly at the thought. "See you at lunch," he called over his shoulder as he continued to walk toward his next class. Mercedes stood still, eyeing a 'your vote matters!' sign in serious contemplation.

She saw Brittney and Santana walking towards her then, pinkies locked, looking affectionately at one another as they strolled toward their next class. "Hey Wheezy," Santana called in greeting as she reached where Mercedes stood. There once was a time when the nickname was meant to be demeaning. Now, it was more a term of endearment from the Latina. Brittney gave her a little wave and the two girls kept walking down the hall, their heads bent together as the spoke softly to one another.

Just then, Mercedes spotted Jacob Ezra coming towards her with a microphone in his hand and a camera man following closely behind him. Never a good sign.

"The latest polls on the blog-o-sphere place football stud and New Directions front man Finn Hudson poised to snag the coveted title of Prom King. After last years big upset, any comments from a fellow glee-clubber as to who has your vote?" An idea struck her like a bolt of lightning as Jacob moved the microphone away from his own mouth placed directly in front of Mercedes. An idea that she was sure Kurt would call "insane."

The students of McKinley spent the remainder of the week in a full fledge frenzy over prom. Kurt was mostly just excited because he had an ironclad excuse to wear something more expensive than his car. Of course, there was also the fact that Blaine looked like a curly haired version of a Gene Kelley daydream in a tuxedo.

"Where's Mercedes?" asked Blaine as he and Kurt picked off each other's plates in the cafeteria on Friday afternoon.

"She said she had to talk to Rachel about something to do with prom. She actually used the words 'girly stuff.' It was totally weird." Kurt was perusing the course catalog for Tisch School of the Performing Arts at NYU, where he would be attending this fall. Blaine had been accepted there as well. Kurt was more than relieved they would both be in the city together, not only because the thought of being in a city as big as New York alone was terrifying, but because the thought of being any place for an extended period of time without Blaine was simply unacceptable. Rachel and Finn would also be keeping them company in the big apple come fall.

"Is it just me, or have people been staring at us more than usual these past couple of days?" asked Blaine, interrupting Kurt's vivid fantasy in which he and his boyfriend get tickets to the latest Broadway phenom, and the sensational star Kristin Chenoweth pulls him on stage before the final curtain call as if they were old friends. They then put on an impromptu show stopping number that brings the crowd to its feet, and Blaine to tears.

"Hmm," said Kurt distractedly. "What are you talking about? People always look at us funny." He dismissed. "I've learned to ignore it the same way I tune out Rachel when she gets started on…well, anything really."

"I don't know, it just seems different somehow," said Blaine, not willing to drop it.

"Different how?"

"They're not," Blaine paused to find the right word, "hostel," he finally said. "Yesterday, this girl Sarah in my math class actually smiled and said hello to me. We've never spoken before even though she's been sitting in front of me all year." Kurt simply looked his confusion. "Look around," Blaine urged. "Don't you see how everyone keeps glancing in our direction?"

"Maybe," Kurt said in a hushed serious tone, leaning towards Blaine. Blaine leaned in, expectantly, "word got out we sang a love song together in glee club this week, and they're all just patiently waiting to see if we try and _kiss _in public so they can have just cause to throw things at us." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's response.

"You have so little faith in humanity," Blaine joked.

"What can I say, I'm a realist," said Kurt, his eyes returning to the course catalog.

"We'll, good thing for us formal wear doesn't usually come with big pockets, because let them try and stop me from laying one on you tomorrow night on the dance floor."

Kurt smiled wistfully at the pleasant image that replaced the fantasy he'd just been imagining, but then a slightly nervous look replaced the happy one. Kurt knew what he wanted, and what they both deserved, but sometimes bad people will go to great lengths to take those things away, for no other reason than that they have been taught to hate. Kurt remembered what Blaine had told him about a horrible ending to a dance at his old school. It went against everything Kurt believed in to let other people's ignorance stop him from doing exactly what he wanted to do, but the thought of someone at this school doing that to Blaine again, because he and Kurt had kissed at their prom, made Kurt shudder in horror.

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. "Prom night is our night, Kurt, and I intend to make the most of it." Kurt gave a firm nod in agreement.

Kurt walked down the stairs Saturday night in a perfectly fitted charcoal Armani tuxedo, Finn trailing slightly behind him in an off-label suite he'd chosen at the rental outlet in Lima only a week ago. Blaine, in a traditional black and white number, stood at the foot of the staircase with a white rose boutonniere held within his waiting hands.

"Wow," Blaine said, looking both breathtaking and breathless.

"You look pretty wow, yourself," said Kurt. Burt handed his son the calla lily boutonniere Kurt had chosen for Blaine, and they preformed the time-honored prom tradition by fastening the flowers to one another's suites.

"Smile," squealed Carol as she took a quick picture, the first of dozens she would force all three of them to pose for before they insisted on joining their friends in the limo waiting outside.

"Now, you kids promise me you won't go to any out of control after parties. I don't want to get any calls at four a.m. asking to be bailed out of jail," Burt teased.

"Oh stop," Carol chastised. "We have three perfectly well behaved young men before us." She leaned in closely to Finn to whisper, "seriously though sweetie, don't lose your temper and hit someone again. You have your future to worry about."

"Alright, Alight. We have to go now, Mom," protested Finn, "or someday you'll be showing your grandchildren pictures of the night your kids ALMOST went to prom."

"You look so handsome," said Carol to Finn in a hushed choked up voice. "You look so much like you dad."

"Thanks mom. You look beautiful," he said. Carol was wearing a simple yet lovely black dress. "Burt can take a picture of the two of us during the grand march. That's when all the parents usually take their pictures, cause everyone is together."

"Kurt said something about you being a likely winner for prom king this year. That's exciting," she said. She looked both enthusiastic, and then weary as she glanced in Kurt's direction. She and Burt were driving over to the high school to chaperone the dance, and everyone in the room knew why.

"You know what mom, I think you just might get to see your son walk away with the crown tonight," said Finn with a smirk. "You ready, bro," he said, jokingly punching Kurt in the arm as the Hummel-Hudson clan left their home for a night none of them would ever forget.

The students of McKinley glistened like celebrities on the red carpet in their formal wear. Carol took another million or so pictures as all the students paraded past the line of onlookers in the grand march.

"Dark purple is a perfect color for you," said Kurt, admiring Mercedes floor length ball gown. "It's the color of royalty, after all," he added as he posed for yet another photo. "This is perfect training for when we're being swarmed by the paparazzi at the Golden Globes someday," he added.

"Golden Globes? Don't you mean the Tonys?" she asked.

"I mean all of it, Mercedes," he said looking dramatically off into the horizon. "No one forum can hold us." Mercedes laughed as they walked through the double doors into a world far from the glamorous one Kurt and been imagining. The decorations were tacky to the extreme, as only a high school prom can be. Every inch of the gym was covered in cheap flowers, rubber balloons, and paper streamers. But somehow, the effect was surprisingly lovely. Everything was bathed in soft blue and purple lights, and everyone was smiling broadly as the night they'd all be waiting for was finally here.

"I need you for a minute," said Rachel to Mercedes as she suddenly appeared at their side. She was in a pale yellow tulle gown that just barely brushed the floor as she walked.

"It's important." She exchanged a knowing look with Mercedes, and both girls smiled at one another.

"I'll see you a little later," called Mercedes before they disappeared into the crowd. Blaine offered Kurt his elbow, and they made their way onto the dance floor. A band with a soulful and stunningly beautiful lead singer provided the music, and Blaine and Kurt danced unashamedly with one another along with the rest of the students. Kurt spotted Dave sitting at a table with his date, a boy from Carmel High he'd met a couple of months ago after a hockey game. They were talking animatedly with several other people, and Kurt nearly gasped when Dave's date brushed his fingers over the top of Dave's hand, and Azimio didn't even flinch. Kurt smiled warmly at the scene. Maybe Mercedes had a point. Maybe progress had been made.

About two hours into the evening, and a myriad of songs later, the band began to play a tune by the iconic British artist Adele, a favorite of Kurt's. Kurt leaned forward and his cheek against Blaine's. They swayed slowly to the sweet melody.

…Daydreamer

With eyes that make you melt

He lends his coat for shelter

Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be

But he stays all the same, waits for you

Then sees you through…

Jacob Ezra took to the microphone as the song ended, the band taking a much needed break. A shrill tone echoed through the air when his face got too close, immediately commanding the room's attention.

"Alright, the votes have been tallied, and it's time for the 2012 the crowning of this year's prom court," he said, sounding uncomfortable as usual. "But before we hand out the crowns, uh, here's Quinn Fabray with a few words." Jacob disappeared behind the curtain at the back of the stage, and Kurt and Blaine cheered with the rest of the crowd as the petite blond made her way to the microphone wearing a simple fitted baby blue gown. Quinn was so beautiful, she did not need any flare to stand out.

"It's a little late to be campaigning, isn't it?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked at Mercedes, who had rejoined them at this point, for an explanation. Mercedes just smiled, still cheering loudly. Kurt couldn't figure out why she kept looking at him like that. It had stated the moment he and Blaine had gotten into the limo. An unnatural hush seemed to sweep through the room as Quinn reached the microphone.

"Hello," she said. A few people muttered a "hello," back before she continued. "Most of you here know me, but I don't kid myself to think that most of you like me very much." Kurt looked from Quinn's poised form on stage back to Mercedes.

"What is she doing?" he asked. Mercedes didn't respond.

"I've done things in the past that made a lot of you miserable. I've even done some pretty awful things to people who are now some of my dearest friends. For that, I'm sorry." She paused, and looked across the crowd toward Rachel. Rachel smiled at her. "I'm better than the person I've been, and I have a lot of regrets. I regret every time I chose to do what would make me popular instead of what I really wanted. I regret being who I thought people wanted me to be instead of being true to who I am." Quinn swallowed hard but remained composed. "I know I'm not the only one here tonight who feels that way. At one time or another, most of us have compromised ourselves out of a desire to fit in. We tear each other down as a means to keeping ourselves from being at the bottom of the social heap, and I'm not just talking about being the source of other people's misery. I'm also talking about all the times we've stood by and watched it happen, but we did nothing about it because we couldn't help but think, 'at least it's not me.'

A clear example of one of those times took place right here in this gym last year." Kurt's heartbeat began to race, and he surveyed the crowd. The faces around him had turned serious, many wearing somber, remorseful expressions. Quinn continued with her monolog. "Last year, I would have given anything to be queen. I thought it meant a lot of things that it wouldn't have. I thought it would mean that I was admired, that I belonged. Instead, the prom queen crown was used as a means of exclusion. A way for some of the students here to show just how much they felt one person in particular didn't belong."

Kurt understood of course why most eyes kept flickering away from Quinn in his direction as she spoke of last year, but he also finally noticed what Blaine had mentioned yesterday. People were defiantly staring at them...differently.

"Well, high school is almost over, but it's not too late to make a change. We don't have to keep being those people anymore, the ones who are too weak to make the right choices. We can start, right now, by honoring some very special people who have exemplified the qualities so many of us have lacked these past four years." She turned to face them before calling loudly into the mike, "Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce, would you ladies please come join me up on stage?" she asked, eyeing them with a sly smile.

The silent crowd was suddenly not-so silent as the spotlight was trained on the two girls standing a few paces from where Kurt and Blaine were. Kurt's eyes became wide as saucers as he watched the stunned girls make their way up the stairs and onto the stage. He turned to stare into Blaine's nearly identical expression of shock.

Quinn moved away from the microphone, and went to the left of the stage to hug each of her friends in turn. Finn took her place, their would-be prom king.

"Uh, hi everyone," he said awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Uh, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team"-the crowd erupted with applause- "captain of the basketball team"-more applause-"and I'm also a member of the glee club."

There was no applause except for the cluster of glee kids on the dance floor in front of the stage. Brittany, at Santana's side, also began to clap animatedly for a moment.

"Uh, thanks," he said. "Anyway, I know I was on the ballot again this year, but I'm really glad things have taken a different turn. So, getting right down to it, could Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson please come up here, and join Santana and Brittany?

The boys didn't move at first. Burt looked toward his son's immobilized figure as he and Carol stood watching by the back door with the other chaperones. He watched as they unthawed and began to move slowly toward the steps.

"If some of these kids decide to turn this into a _Carrie_ reenactment, I'm screwed," whispered Kurt. "There is no way to get pig's blood out of Armani, and I can _not_ afford to replace this suite." Blaine wove his fingers through Kurt's.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together," he murmured, and the two stunned boys made their way cautiously through the crowd. Kurt and Blaine climbed the stairs, and stood awkwardly to the left of the stage, unsure of what they were supposed to do now. Finn leaned into the mike again.

"Kurt and Blaine would probably tell you that they didn't spend their childhood wondering whether or not they would end up with a crown on prom night. That's because the world told them while they were growing up that kids like them can't have those kinds of dreams. They're just too different.

Then, last year, Kurt did walk away with a crown. But that was because enough students at this school gave in to the peer pressure to punish the few people who are brave enough to be themselves." He looked at Kurt with love and respect in his eyes as Quinn took over once again.

"This year, we wanted to see if we could change that, so with the help of our resident blogster, Jacob, a last minute facebook campaign began late on Wednesday afternoon; a campaign called '_defy convention_.' The graduating class was asked to rethink the expected social norms before deciding who among their fellows should be honored tonight. To consider more than just who is the most popular, or who scored the most points during the big championship game."

"How did neither of us find out about this?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I haven't been on facebook the past few days because Finn said he was getting my computer fixed. I thought he'd gotten a virus on it for downloading questionable material," whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear.

"Students were urged to instead ask themselves who in this school possess all the right qualities a true leader should have. With a simple click of the mouse, they could add themselves to the list of students who wanted something different. A prom court who embodied honesty, integrity, and the kind of bravery it takes to be the truest version of yourself, even in high school."

Kurt looked out towards the crowd and found two familiar faces. Mercedes was there, smiling like a beam of sunlight, with Rachel at her side.

"After all," she asked the crowd, "what makes someone a queen? A queen is someone who loves herself enough to be herself. A queen is someone whose pride and poise cannot be torn down or stolen by others, no matter how hard they may try. A queen is strong, and beautiful, both inside and out." She looked affectionately at her two friends. Brittany had started crying a little. Quinn took a step back, and allowed Finn the microphone again.

"I think a good king should be leader who chooses their own path, rather than following the crowd. A king should never compromise themselves or their integrity, just because it's easier to pretend to be someone else." He looked back toward the awestruck boys, whose fingers were still twined. "Not very many people at this school fit the bill when you think about it that way, but we have two people, right here, who do." Kurt looked into the crowd. Could this really be happening? Mr. Schuster stood next to Burt, and placed a hand on Burt's shoulder.

"The results of our efforts were overwhelming," Quinn couldn't help her voice from breaking this time, giddiness bubbling up like the fizz in a Champaign bottle about to be uncorked. "I am _proud_ to announce that the class of 2012, by a landslide majority," she eyed the sparse scowling facing in the crowd with pleasure, "has chosen to honor you Santana, and you Brittany, as McKinley High School's prom queens."

"And to honor you Kurt, and you Blaine, as McKinley High School's prom kings." Finn winked at his step brother.

"Not only because you are both beautiful couples who deserve a chance to shine on prom night just as much as anyone," Quinn added, "but because you, more than anyone else, deserve the titles of 'king' and 'queen.'" Jacob returned from around the curtain carrying and armful of gold crowns. Quinn took the two delicate ones and placed them on the two girls' heads, while Finn took the larger ones. He put the first gingerly on top of Kurt's head, taking care to mess up his hair. He then put the other on Blaine's.

Burt didn't attempt to hold back the tears that slipped silently down his cheeks as he watched his beautiful son being coronated. Carol had her arms wrapped tightly around Burt's waist and was crying into his suite sleeve. Burt tore his gaze away for a moment to scan the crowd, part of him still unwilling to let himself believe it was all real. They were cheering for those two girls, for Blaine, and for Kurt. "Actually cheering," he thought. It was something he had always wished for his child, but could never really imagine because the world was often too cruel to allow such things, even in dreams. Burt caught a glimpse of that Puckerman kid wolf-whistling alongside other members of the glee club, and then contented himself to turn back toward his son, knowing he would cherish this moment for the rest of his life.

Blaine and Kurt still looked nearly catatonic with shock, but when Quinn announced that it was time for the traditional spot light dance, Kurt finally spoke.

"Traditional," he muttered with a laugh. Blaine collected himself enough to steer Kurt down the stairs behind Santana and Brittany while the band began to play, and Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, and Rachel joined Quinn on stage. Kurt heard Brittany muttering to Santana just as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine placed his own on Kurt's waist.

"I told you if you were yourself, people would vote for you."

"Well, you always were the smart one," she said as she wrapped herself tightly in Brittany's embrace. The two couples began to revolve around the dance floor.

Aaaaaaaat laaaaaaaast

My love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song  
>Oh, yeah, yeah, at last…<p>

"I feel like I'm having an out of body experience," Kurt said, bemused.

"I know what you mean," said Blaine, smiling broadly. As they swayed closely to the classic ballad, Kurt was in awe as he remembered last year's spotlight dance in comparison.

"It's funny," said Kurt.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"This moment, us here on the dance floor, looks almost exactly the same as last year's prom on the outside, but it couldn't be more different." Blaine pulled Kurt closer, and Kurt placed his cheek against the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne, determined to commit every part of this moment to memory. While most of the faces staring at them wore gushy smiles, Kurt watched the stiff backs of a few students leaving through the main exit. "I wonder if this is going to cause trouble," he said. He didn't want to ruin this moment by talking about anything unpleasant, but his concern was real. What if tomorrow, all this joy would be robbed from them by and outpouring of hatred?

"To a certain extent, it could be a good thing," said Blaine earnestly. Kurt's pulled back to look at Blaine's face wearing an expression that questioned his sanity. "When people get loud and angry about these things, it helps our cause," Blaine explained.

"How does a crowd of people screaming derogatory catch phrases about how everyone should hate us help our cause?"

"I don't mean rioting or anything, but in a lot of ways, drawing attention to the kind of hatred that exists out there is bigotry's own worst enemy, because," said Blaine whispered softly in his ear, "I _truly_ believe that most people in this world are kind, compassionate, _rational_ human beings. So, every time some jerk gets on a platform and starts spewing incoherent venom like that, it only makes them look ignorant and crazy to normal people. They take notice, and it can lead to people rising up against what they don't believe in, just like what everyone did tonight. They saw something about their world that they didn't like, so they did something about it."

"How is this even possible? A bunch of high school kids choosing two girls as their prom queens, and two guys as their prom kings?"

"We're not even the first ones, you know," said Blaine, teasingly. "The world is changing, Kurt. History has shown us that the outcome of our struggle is inevitable. Someday, people won't even bat an eye at this kind of stuff."

"It kind of makes all the slushy facials seem worth it," said Kurt.

"As insane as that sounds, I completely agree," Blaine laughed out loud, and hugged Kurt even closer to him, relishing the moment. Kurt looked toward the stage at the mention of the word "insane," to once again met Mercedes eyes. She was swaying to the music, belting out her verses beautifully as usual, and watching the moment she had clearly helped orchestrate with undisguised elation.

"I love you," he mouthed to her. She winked.

…_And here we are in heaven  
>For you are miiiiiiiine<br>Aaaaat laaaaaaaast_

As the girls sang the last two words in harmony, Blaine sealed their dance with the kiss he'd promised just the day before, when a moment like this seemed impossible to even imagine. When they broke apart, he noticed that Brittany and Santana had done the same. Brittany's lips were now stained red with some of Santana's signature shade. The crowd around them clapped and cheered, but both couples appeared too consumed by their partners to hear much.

As the clapping died away, and the ladies left the stage to rejoin their dates, the band transitioned into a new song. Santana and Brit walked toward where Blaine and Kurt stood.

"Care to trade?" Santana asked Blaine.

"Only if you promise you'll give him back?" he chuckled. Brittany took Blaine by the hand and the two began to sway to the melody, Brittany dancing a little more exuberantly than the beat called for. After a moment of this, Blaine quickly decided to let loose and mimic her movement. Santana and Kurt laughed heartily at the display.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.<br>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
>It's easy.<br>_

Kurt and Santana began to dance. "I wanted to thank you," she said quietly as she placed both her arms over Kurt's shoulders and they rocked back and forth. Kurt was admiring how lovely she looked in her crown. It complemented her gown of sweeping deep gold quite nicely. She looked like a fairytale come to life before him.

"For what?" Kurt asked. "I didn't have anything to do with this?"

"Yes you did," she breathed. "If it hadn't been for you, Kurt, I don't think anyone of us would have been brave enough to be honest in high school." She spotted David Karofsky leading his date toward the floor, and he smiled widely at the pair of them. "You're the pioneer here."

_Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
>No one you can save that can't be saved.<br>Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
>It's easy<em>.

"Santana," he said, bowing his head so his eyes were at her exact level, "you are a strong, confident, _fierce_ woman." She could not help but crack a smile, and he returned the gesture. "If there is a single person in this room who doesn't need anyone to help them be brave, it's you."

She hugged him closer to her, rested her chin on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear. "I'm glad we became friend, Kurt." Senior prom, graduation, it made everyone a little nostalgic and sentimental. People who'd barely spoken two words to one another in four years were embracing in the hallways as if they'd been inseparable. But this was genuine.

Santana had been rude, arrogant, and downright bitchy on more than one occasion, but he knew that similar statements were true of him. Kurt was glad he'd gotten the chance to know her, too. To see all of the side of this beautiful person. They spent the rest of the song in one another's arms, enjoying their rare moment of acceptance from those around them. Other couples and singles alike had ventured onto the dance floor now, and the students of McKinley High School moved together as one.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love _

_Love _

_Love is all you need_

*Music featured in this fanfiction:

"Two is Better Than One,"-Boys like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift.

"Daydreamer,"-Adele (performed by musical guest Adele herself in my "dream" episode)

"At Last," –Etta James

"All you need is love," The Beatles (also performed by musical guest Adele)


End file.
